


Unforgivable Choices

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi is given a choice, Join XANA ……… or let everyone she knows and loves die. With the choice she makes, will she ever be forgiven or is everything just falling apart at its seems.  (Grammar is a work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream 

Yumi’s POV:  
On a cold night l was tossing and turning in my sleep. For some reason, I just couldn’t drive this dream, no, nightmare away. Maybe because my #1 enemy was haunting it ALL night long. I was in the scanner room but something was different, there were 5 scanners instead of three and all of my friends, William, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita were trapped in the scanners and they were screaming, but there wasn’t anything I could do.   
The scanners were filling with water, and soon they would all drown. And while I was banging on William’s scanner, I kept hearing a distorted voice that wasn’t in the room, it was like it was a speaker in my brain with no mute button, kind of like Odd but this was much scarier. 

It was saying things like “You can’t help them,” or “Join me, there is nothing you can do,” and “You were meant to be with me, not that boy William,” which only wanted me to open their scanners faster. Then the voice said “You are MINE!!! You can’t help them, why are you still trying? If you were in their position, they wouldn’t help you, would they? They wanted you because you could fight and so you could stay strong when everything is hopeless.” “That’s a LIE!!!” I suddenly scream. “Is it? Because someday, you will know when you are no longer needed, and you will come to me.” The voice said. “NEVER!!!” I yelled. 

 

“Oh, we will see. But for now, keep an eye out for yourself because you don’t know when I will strike.” The voice was gone, the scanner doors opened and all the water and bodies came out. I ran over to the closest body, William’s to check if any of them were alive, no pulse their lips were blue and their skin ice cold. And all around me I could hear the ice cold distorted laughter, which I knew was XANA. I suddenly shot up in bed in a cold sweat, realizing it had all been a dream. Suddenly my phone beeped, thinking it was a XANA attack I picked it up to read what it said: 

Yumi, that wasn’t a dream it was totally real. I should let you know that I have been watching you and I am watching you now btw I LOVE that look of utter TERROR on your face. Just to let you know, I will continue watching and threatening you in the future. Don’t tell anyone, or I will SHOW. NO. MERCY. Well, sweet dreams my little Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Yes I seem to be updating this story WAY too quickly but who cares?   
> Ulrich: I do!   
> Me: Ulrich shove a sock in it!   
> Yumi: Yea Ulrich stop we need to get started.  
> Odd: Emma the Crazy Slytherin does NOT own CL!!! Only the plot! And food!!!  
> Everyone: ODD!  
> Odd: What?!  
> Me: On to the next chapter if you please…

Yumi’s POV:  
What seemed like a normal day turned into a crazy XANA attack REALLY quickly and soon we were called to the factory and we’re sent to Lyoko quickly as the attack was a specter taking out Odd right now. The tower was in the Desert Sector and was guarded by 2 Mega tanks and 1 Block. “Well that seems like a small comity today isn’t it?” Ulrich asked. “Sure.” I said. Ulrich Ran forward, “Don’t worry I got this!” Ulrich yelled. “You got nothing move over!” I yelled shoving him trying to get to the monsters, Ulrich shoved me again a bit too hard, and I fell down only to see he destroy 3 of the 4 monsters. 

I could hear Jeremie from the speakers, “Well Yumi I guess today is not a good day for you?” “Shut it Jeremie before I stab you!” I yell back at him, he stopped laughing real quickly. Aelita tried going into the tower but couldn’t, “Jeremie… why can’t Aelita go into the tower?” I suddenly ask him. “Yea… the towers bugged it’s going to take a couple of minutes and Odd can’t take the specter much longer, so one of you needs to go.” Jeremie said. “Ok I’m the better at fighting so I better go.” Ulrich said. “Like hell you’re not! I’m going.” But even before I finished he DE virtualized himself with his own weapon. “Grr…” I grumbled to myself. Suddenly the bodiless voice came back in my head, “You see, they don’t need you. You can join me my offer still stands, you could be the better you, still fight and win and you could be proud of yourself and fight to be better than them.” “Shut it!” I yell at the voice. “What?” Aelita asked. 

 

“Nothing.” I said. I didn’t seem to convince her. “Ummm now that that awkward silence is over, Aelita your tower awaits.” Jeremie said over the speaker. I saw Aelita go into the tower, and then I noticed some black smoke swirling around in the sector so I followed it. It seemed to be leading me to the edge of the sector and it flew into the sea. For one strange moment I wanted to follow it and jump into the Digital Sea. “Yumi? What are you doing near the edge on the sector?” Jeremie asked from above. “What? Nothing… nothing at all.” I said making him convinced. “I am going to bring you 2 in now that the specter is gone and didn’t cause any real damage, I don’t think we will need a return to the past.” Jeremie said. The next thing I knew I was back on earth in the scanner looking at Aelita who had a confused look on her face. We rode up the elevator and came to Jeremie who was on the computer, “So what’s with the bugging of the towers?” Odd asked. “XANA must be getting more powerful if he can to that, maybe we have to ask William for help.” Aelita said. “We might have to.” Jeremie said. Everyone nodded while I gave a scowl. “Yumi? Are you in?” Ulrich asked. I sighed Fine. I’m in.” “Ok but first we are going to need to ask him if he is ready to be pulled back into all of this, his life was messed up last time he came here.” Odd said. Everyone agreed and went back to the dorms and I went back to my house. 

 

Hello End of Chapter 2!!! I am making progress with this no? anyway R&R I want to know what you think of this!!!!!! I am too happy I had coffee today, my bad! XD well Emma the Crazy Slytherin Wishes you a good day and hopes to see you in some of her other stories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that this is short but it also seemed really fun, well to me it did. I hope you read and review.


End file.
